With the advancement of science and technology, fluid transportation devices used in many sectors such as pharmaceutical industries, computer techniques, printing industries or energy industries are developed toward elaboration and miniaturization. The fluid transportation devices are important components that are used in for example micro pumps, micro atomizers, printheads or industrial printers. Therefore, it is important to provide an improved structure of the fluid transportation device.
For example, in the pharmaceutical industries, pneumatic devices or pneumatic machines use motors or pressure valves to transfer gases. However, due to the volume limitations of the motors and the pressure valves, the pneumatic devices or the pneumatic machines are bulky in volume. In other words, the conventional pneumatic device fails to meet the miniaturization requirement, and it not suitable to be installed in or cooperated with a portable equipment. Moreover, during operations of the motor or the pressure valve, annoying noise is readily generated.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a miniature fluid control device with small, miniature, silent, portable and comfortable benefits and capable of stabilizing the pressure of the transferred gas in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.